The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Japanese pear tree (Pyrus pyrifiolia), and, particularly, to the tree bearing fruit with a yellowish-green skin, having characteristics substantially the same as those of "Nijisseiki", but having a significantly strong resistance to black spot disease.
In Japan, "Nijisseiki", which is considered a chance seedling, is an excellent cultivar that is gradually increasing in popularity so as to comprise about 40 percent of the total cultivation area of the Japanese pear tree to date. It has, however, a severe shortcoming in that "Nijisseiki" has a high susceptibility to black spot disease, and thus it is only capable of being cultivated on a large scale in an area having little rain from spring through summer.
The black spot disease is developed on the leaf, stem and the fruit of "Nijisseiki" tree, in particular, the young fruit is associated with the formation of black and rounded lesions, and cracking.
One objective of the present inventors is to provide an improved cultivar of the pear fruit tree having a strong resistance to black spot disease, while also having the excellent characteristics of the "Nijisseiki".